Hollow love
by kenni-bun bun
Summary: Something very unexpected happens when grimmjow and ichigo fight during the winter war, and we get adorableness from it. Ichi/Grimm mpreg. Title might change.
1. Chapter 1

**An:I always wanted to write an mpreg, so I'm gonna! For all the grimm/ichi fans, this is ichi/Grimm. Now, I love me some top grimmjow, but I also love top ichigo. So yea, ichigo tops in this.**

Ichigo was starting to get tired of soul society's rules. First they say rukia had to die for helping him save his sisters, now they say that a **kidnapped** orihimeis a traitor. How in the hell does that make sense? It's not like she waltzed up to aizen and told him they were besties and they had a tea party.

Anyway, now he was storming las noches to get her back. While he was doing that, he hoped to avoid a certain sexy blue haired hollow. They didn't really get off on the right foot. He still had a thing for him though, come on, he's hot and can fight! Plus whenever they didn't fight and he had seen the blue haired man, His eyes weren't right. When they fought, there was a fire in grimmjow's eyes.

Everyone had went their separate ways, fighting their own battle. Ichigo had been tackled by a crazy kid hollow named nel, then he saw him. It was grimmjow and he had….orihime? Aw shit. Well at least he didn't have to go and find her. They stared at each other, ichigo seeing that blank look again. But with something else. Seeing the incoming fight, ichigo sent the girls far away to safety.

They had fought like they were supposed to, but the end wasn't what either would have thought. Ichigo had pinned grimmjow down and was bearing the teeth of his hollow mask at him. Grimmjow growled back but turned his head in submission. This confused ichigo, but at the same time, satisfied the hollow within. The teen dismissed his mask and attacked grimmjow's neck with biting kisses.

The hollow moaned and snaked his hands into ginger hair. Ichigo divested himself while grimmjow's bone armor shifted. The ginger had never seen anything like it before. His inner hollow howled in excitement, " **Take 'im king. Now!** " Ichigo went to prep his hollow but found grimmjow wet, that was odd. But not odd enough to stop. He thrusted in slowly, enjoying the heated moans coming from grimmjow.

Once he was fully seated, his pace became fast and hard. Grimmjow met each thrust vigorously, enjoying every moment. They were getting close and their reiatsu was rising, clashing and mingling together. They both moaned at their drawn out release, passing out seconds later.

When ichigo woke he was being healed by orihime. He looked around for grimmjow only to see endless sand. "Where's grimmjow?"

Orihime was startled out of her focus, "oh I don't know, when nel and I got here it was just you."

Well that sucked, he thought he and the espada had something. He looked away from orihime, saddened that he probably wouldn't see grimmjow again. "Oh, I guess he wanted to get out of here." He smiled, "I'm fine now hime, you can stop."

The girl blushed and let her shield disappear. Ichigo knew she had a thing for him, but he only saw her as a sister, he hoped she knew that. After she had healed him he had to find a way to get back to karakura. Aizen was still trying to kill everyone. His inner hollow decided to help. " **I can open a garganta, king**." ichigo had thought aizen blocked all the garganta. " **Nah, he just blocked kisukes and any senkaimon. He don' know I can open one.** "

Ichigo nodded and got nel to hide with orihime, he couldn't bring them, they'd just be in danger. He concentrated and raked a hand in the air, a garganta opened and he stepped through. Now in the precipice world, he was attacked. He easily dodged and punched his attacker. "Really dad, did you think I didn't know it was you?"

His dad moaned and groaned on the ground. "Nice counter my son." He wheezed out. Ichigo rolled his eyes and helped his dad up. "I knew you'd find a way out of hueco mundo, now we need to get you ready." Isshin had trained ichigo how to use the final getsuga tensho, he would need it to defeat aizen.

In the end Ichigo had barely beaten aizen when he started to lose his powers, but with the help of kisuke he did. The man was sealed and shipped to soul society to be put in muken, he would never get out. Three weeks passed and ichigo hadn't heard from grimmjow, he guessed he shouldn't have.

But one day he was in his favorite park, relaxing and looking at the stars. His eyes were about to close then he saw it, the beginning of a garganta. He lay there stunned, because the one person he'd hoped would come out of it did. "Grimmjow." He whispered. But something was different about the espada.

Grimmjow was panting, hard. It was obvious he had ran all the way there, but why? Ichigo got his answer when a hollow came barreling out of the portal, headed straight for grimmjow. On instinct, ichigo went for his soul reaper badge, the he remembered. He didn't need it, he grabbed the air and zangetsu appeared. He slashed the hollow in half and went to grimmjow. The espada was clutching his stomach.

Ichigo got grimmjow and flash stepped to his room, something was wrong with the espada. Once they were in his room he laid the espada down on his bed, and immediately saw something he didn't expect. Grimmjow clutched his stomach tighter, looking at ichigo with confusion. "Grimmjow, are you?"

Grimmjow continued to look at the ginger until recognition dawned on him. He dove for the teen and hugged him tight. "Ichigo!" He said in a relieved tone. "I'm sorry, I wanted to find you but I was scared and…."

Ichigo unlatched the espada from him and looked in his eyes. "Where were you? When I woke up you were gone." He looked away, "I, uh, thought we had something."

Grimmjow bit his lip. "We did, do. It's just, aizen fucked with our heads. He was controlling us, made me go into hiding. But when you beat him he couldn't control me anymore. It took me all this time to get my mind straight, when I did I came to find you."

Ichigo smiled as he touched grimmjow's face. "I'm glad you did. But what's with this?" He asked as he placed a hand on the espadas stomach.

"Uh, when we had sex, I got pregnant." he whispered. "Are you mad?"

Ichigo was shocked, not only by grimmjow's meek behavior, but by the fact that he was going to be a dad. "How? Like, we're guys, and I'd have known if you were a Hermaphrodite."

Grimmjow gave him a quizzical look at Hermaphrodite, but gave him a blank look at the first part. "Your hollow didn't tell you? I'm a beta and you're an alpha." When ichigo just looked the same he sighed, now that he wasn't scared anymore he was relatively back to normal. "Didn't think I would have to explain hollow sex to ya. Alright, since I'm a beta I can have kids, most of the souls I'm made of are female."

Ichigo nodded slowly. "Ok, that makes sense I guess. And shiro's a dick sometimes, so he probably didn't tell me on purpose." He was about to finish talking when renji and rukia burst into his room. Both stopped at the scene, grimmjow glaring daggers at them while sitting on ichigo's lap. Ichigo looked down and face palmed. "Well, shit."


	2. Caught

**Omfg, I was bored so I went through some of my stories on ff, and I totally forgot how I ended hollow love! How? I don't know, but it was funny. I'm hilarious by the way. Now I'm gonna do the next chapter. (Still blocked on** _ **real**_ **, which is horrible) *salutes* see ya bun-buns!**

 **Might as well do a disclaimer. DISCLAIMER: I** _ **do not**_ **own bleach. Though I wish I did. *shakes head sadly***

Renji and rukia were shocked. There on the bed was ichigo and Grimmjow, an _espada!_ They didn't know what to do or think. On the outside rukia put on her kuchiki face, or as ichigo put it 'resting bitch face', but on the inside she was squealing and having a nosebleed. They stood there in the door frozen until they heard a noise. "Did...did he just growl at us?" She asked flabbergasted.

Ichigo struggled as he tried to restrain the pregnant hollow. "Not 'us', you bitch! Ichigo's _my_ alpha!" He growled out at her. "Bad enough I got two betas in here, plus that ori-bitch."

Ichigo didn't know what got into Grimmjow, first he was meek, now he's trying to murder one of his friends. "Grimmjow, stop!" He said commandingly. The blue haired man stopped immediately. Satisfied, ichigo put his chin on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Now, why are you trying to kill rukia? And two betas?"

Grimmjow purred at his alphas affection, smirking at rukia who was all the more confused. "Them, their betas. I ain't tryna kill red cause he's mated to an alpha already, but she ain't. An unmated beta is a challenger to me."

Renji blushed at the mated comment, but was furious at being called a beta. "I'm not a fucking beta, hollow!" He flinched at the hit he received from rukia. "Ow! The hell was that for?"

Rukia glared at renji. "Is that supposed to mean I'm a beta cause I'm a girl?" She asked menacingly.

Renji scoffed. "Of course. Only chicks are betas." That comment got him a growl from grimmjow.

"I'm a fucking beta, soul reaper. Do I look like a chick?"

Renji pondered that question, looking the blue haired hollow up and down. He didn't look like a chick, until you saw the stomach. "Uh, are you pregnant?"

Rukia hadn't seen grimmjow's stomach, so when she did notice it she squealed out loud and tried to glomp the espada. She received a hand to the face, ichigo mushing her.

"Bad rukia." Ichigo said through laughter.

The raven sat on the floor, looking at the pregnant espada with puppy dog eyes. Grimmjow sighed seeing the face, he couldn't handle it. "Fine, but ya gotta submit to me first."

Rukia puffed her cheeks at that. "I don't _submit_ to anyone." She said offended.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Look, it's a status thing. If you don't submit, I'll keep trying to kill you every time you get close to ichigo. And I'm damn sure not gonna let ya near me." caving at the opportunity to rub a belly, rukia showed her neck. She'd seen animals do it before. Grimmjow purred in satisfaction, letting rukia rub his belly. Hey, it felt good. Don't judge him.

The whole time this happened renji was shifting nervously, still at the door. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he wanted to rub grimmjow's belly bad. _Real bad_. He cleared his throat and locked eyes with the blue haired hollow. "C-can i?" He trailed off.

Grimmjow smirked. "Apologize. Then tell me who's your alpha."

Renji blinked then scowled. Grimmjow was _evil_. He knew it would shock everyone, and embarrass the hell out of him, but damn did he want to touch that stomach. He blew out a breath, then spoke. "Fine. I'm sorry I said that only girls are betas, and it's byakuya." He whispered the last part hesitantly, avoiding rukia's wide violet eyes.

Next thing he knew rukia was giving ichigo fifty bucks. At the questioning glance ichigo spoke. "I bet her that you two were together and that you bottomed, I won." The ginger shrugged carelessly.

Renji's face was bright as he smacked the ginger upside the head and rubbed grimmjow's stomach. "Asshole." He muttered. Glancing up at the purring hollow, the redhead wondered. "So, who's the dad?"

That question didn't sit right with the hollow, who lunged at the redhead. "What do you mean who? Obviously it's ichigo!" They could feel the bluenette bristle.

Renji was so shocked he fell flat on his ass. "Damn, I just asked. Didn't mean to offend you, ya know."

A throat cleared and everyone looked to rukia who had her hand raised like a child. Seeing that she had everyone's attention she went on. "So,how'd this happen? Like, its obvious it happened a while ago, you're like four months right? But well, we thought you were dead after ichigo killed that pale espada. So when did you guys have the time to make a baby?"

Renji thought for a moment then looked at ichigo accusingly. "Did you hide him this whole time? You've been out of school since the war almost four months ago."

Before ichigo could explain Grimmjow snorted. All eyes on him. "He ain't hide me. Ginger knocked me up _during_ the war, when we fought. Some shit happened after that made me go into hiding, and ulquiorra ain't dead."

Everyone, and I mean everyone, was looking at Grimmjow. Ichigo because he swore he killed ulquiorra when he went full hollow and renji and rukia because they didn't know any of that. At the glances from his friends ichigo sighed. "I'll tell you guys later, right now I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure everyone is, I'm going get some groceries."

When ichigo got up rukia decided to tag along, ichigo went to object. "Rukia, you can stay and keep Grimmjow company, renji come on."

But renji really couldn't move, with Grimmjow cuddling him like a stuffed bear. "Uh, I don't think Grimmjow likes that idea, you can go rukia."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and rukia grinned. As soon as the two left Grimmjow let renji go and grinned at him, renji didn't like that grin. "So, when ya gonna tell 'em your alpha knocked ya up, or did ya not know?"

Renji paled at the question and ran to the bathroom. The blue haired espada could hear retching, he knew it. When renji came out he did something so unlike him. He sat on the floor in front of Grimmjow and put his head in his lap. Grimmjow was a little startled, but knew pregnant betas needed reassuring. "I already knew. I was holding that in the whole time, it sucked. And I don't really know how to tell them, hell, I haven't even told byakuya. It's all kinda complicated."

Grimmjow listened as he ran his hand through renji's hair, shit was soft. "You think that's complicated, try being knocked up by your enemy. Soul society ain't gonna have any of this shit."

Renji sighed. "I know I'm probably not as bad off as you guys, but with byakuya's family? Yea, no. They hate me, and I mean _hate._ If they found out we're together they'd either try and convince byakuya to dump me or they'll try and kill me."

"They can't kill the heir right? Because that's what you got. Just tell him and he'll understand, probably. Shit, I don't know the guy, you do. But, how far?"

"A month." Renji grumbled. He knew grimmjow was right, which was weird coming from him. But for some reason he just felt better being by the espada. Weird.

They sat like that until ichigo and rukia came back. After the duo put everything up they went back to ichigo's room seeing renji standing and fidgeting like crazy. "Soooo, what'd you do Grimm?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow gaped. "I ain't do shit!"

Renji smiles a little at Grimmjow's offended look. "He helped me. I gotta tell you guys something, but I have to tell byakuya first, so I'll see you guys later."

Right when renji was about to leave a deep voice spoke up and renji stiffened. "That won't be necessary renji as I am already here. So, tell me, what is it?"

Grimmjow stared at byakuya. "Well, fuck. He's hot red."

Byakuya barely gave Grimmjow a glance, he would deal with that later. He raised a perfect eyebrow, waiting for renji to go on. Renji took a deep breath then just let his mouth work, it always ran when he was super nervous and around byakuya. "I'm really sorry, I should've told you the moment I found out but I was scared. I really _really_ love you B so don't kill me!" The redhead rushed out.

Byakuya smirked at his redhead, always loving to fluster him. "How can I kill you if you have yet to tell what the problem is?" He said amused.

Renji blinked the face palmed. "Oh, right. Well, I'm pregnant." He mumbled out while he played with his hair. It was a bad habit.

"Would you be so kind and actually _say_ it and not mumble it?"

Renji groaned. "I'm _pregnant_ alright?! Knocked up, bun in the oven! Any other euphemism for pregnant."

While ichigo and rukia openly stared in shock, byakuya looked at renji with surprise. "Are you really?" He whispered. At renji's shy nod he smiled, like legit smiled. "That is the news you thought I would kill you over? Fool. I love you too much to kill you, and it would be too much work to find someone else."

 **You guys probably aren't even reading these things lol, but I was working on this for a while and got really inspired. And omg today at work! Ugh, almost bopped this girl. She lied on me and threw me under the bus at the same time y'all! I swear, as rupaul is my witness…. *sigh* I'm so violent sometimes I think I need to accept rupaul as my lord and savior.**


End file.
